Niisan
by Cassie Wang
Summary: ADVENT CHILDREN SPOILER What if Cloud brought Kadaj back to the store at the end instead…? WARNING: YAOI! MATURE CONTENT!


Ni-san…

Hey people! I'm here with a Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children fic.

SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ADVENT CHILDREN, DON'T READ THIS FIC UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS

WARNING! THIS IS A YAOI FIC! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS YOU BETTER NOT READ THIS. THIS IS RATED R/M. Cloud/Kadaj. Yaoi, incent (?)

To the Harry Potter fans: sorry! I'm working on another H/D story right now but this one came easier since it's a one-shot. I'll get the next Harry Potter story up as soon as I can.

Summary: What if at the end of the movie, Kadaj didn't disappear? What if Cloud brought him back to the store…? (Let's say Yazoo and Loz died in the explosion)

Ni-san

……

_Now I know that the end comes_

_  
You knew since the beginning_

_  
Didn't want to believe it's true_

_  
You are alone again_

_  
Why's the clock even running_

_  
If my world isn't turning_

_  
Hear your voice in the doorway wind_

_  
You are alone again_

_  
I'm only waiting_

_  
You tear into pieces my heart_

_Before you leave with no repentance _

_  
I cried to you…my tears turn into blood_

_  
I'm ready to surrender_

_  
You say that I take it too hard_

_  
And all I ask is comprehension_

_  
Bring back to you_

_  
A piece of my broken heart_

_  
I'm ready to surrender_

_-Bleeding Heart - Angra_

……

Kadaj fell to the ground and was on all fours, panting. Sephiroth may have been able to take Cloud's attack, but he couldn't. He looked up and saw Cloud get into a stance with sword up, ready to fight him. Kadaj winced as he tightened his grip on his Sabou. He build up all his strength and rush forward.

He was half way when all his strength was gone. He fell to the floor, but Cloud caught him in time. Kadaj continued to pant in and out. He looked up at Cloud.

"Ni-san…" Cloud's face faded in and out. He reached out a hand to touch Cloud's face. Then he felt his eyes watering and water falling onto his face. Was it raining? Or was he crying?

"Ni-san……" Then all went black.

……

Cloud stared down at the limp body. Now what? Should he just leave him here? Cloud sighed and looked up when he heard the sound of choppers. The new Sierra came down and landed next to him. Tifa came rushing out with Barret, Yuffie, and Red XIII. They surrounded Cloud and Kadaj.

"He's kinda cute." Yuffie said, giggling

"We should take him back to the store." Tifa said after taking one glance at Kadaj.

"Are you mad?" Barret looked at Tifa as if she was insane. "You do know who he is right?"

"Yeah, but we can't just leave him here!" Barret looked like he was about to resort when Cloud spoke up.

"Let's take him back." Cloud said quietly. Barret groaned and put his hand on his face.

"If he does anything funny, I'm shooting him. I will not be putting Marlene in any kind of danger." Barret growled out. Cloud nodded and picked Kadaj up and headed for the ship.

"By the way, Tifa, tell the kids who have Geostigma to go to the church. There is water there that can heal them." Tifa looked at him confused but nodded anyways.

"Alright."

……

Once they got back to the store, Cloud went into the bedroom and laid Kadaj onto the bed. Marlene and Denzel looked at him in shock. They had expected that once he came back, he'd pick them up and hug them and play with them! They didn't expect him to come in with the enemy in his arms.

"Papa! What is he doing here? Why is Cloud helping him?" Barret shrugged and walked into the room with Tifa. Cloud had unzipped Kadaj's clothes and put a blanket on him. Then he stared at Kadaj's sleeping face.

"Cloud?" Tifa called out softly. Cloud turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"We are going to go inform the city about the healing waters now."

"I'll go too." Cloud said as he got his Buster sword.

"No. You are going to have to stay here. If Kadaj suddenly wakes up, you are the only one that can stop him. Everyone else will be going. We need to cure Denzel." Cloud sighed dejectedly and faced towards Kadaj again.

"Fine. Go." Tifa nodded and turned towards the kids.

"Come on Marlene, Denzel. We need to go out. You'll be able to play with Cloud when we come back ok?" They both nodded and Denzel grabbed Tifa's hand. He looked back at Cloud one more time before going out the door.

……

The store was silent as Cloud continued to study Kadaj's sleeping face. He didn't look too bad when he was asleep. The evil green cat eyes were closed and there was a peaceful look on his face. He almost looked…cute…

Tifa and the others probably wouldn't be back for a long time. There are a lot of kids that haven't been cured yet. Cloud sighed again and picked up his Buster sword. Today was going to be a long day.

First he went out to the garage and secured his sword onto the shelf. Then he went back into the store and ate a little. He walked around the store and occasionally went back into the bedroom to check on Kadaj. He felt a little tired but the bed was taken up. Plus, it wouldn't be too good if he was asleep and Kadaj woke up and went insane again. Not good at all.

He was back in the bedroom and was staring out the window when he heard a noise. He turned around and saw Kadaj stirring. He walked over and stared down at Kadaj.

Kadaj slowly opened his eyes and saw his brother.

"Ni-san…" he said quietly. He reached out to Cloud and was surprised when Cloud held his hand gently in his own. Kadaj smiled.

"Ni-san!" tears came to Kadaj's eyes.

"I wanted to see Kaa-san. I wanted to know who Kaa-san liked better. Was it me or Sephiroth. I just wanted to know." He said in an insane voice. His eyes blurred as more tears came. Cloud, with his hands still holding Kadaj's, sat down on to the bed next to Kadaj.

"But I will never see her now, Ni-san. Never again. I will never know." His eyes looked livid and tears flowed down Kadaj's face as he thought about Kaa-san. Cloud put his hand against Kadaj's cheek and Kadaj leaned into the touch.

"Nii-san." Cloud slowly leaned down, looking straight into Kadaj's eyes. Kadaj studied Clouds face. His eyes landed on Cloud's lips.

"Nii-san…" Cloud stopped, inches from Kadaj's face. He continued to stare into Kadaj's cat-like eyes, searching for acceptance. Then he leaned down all the way and kissed Kadaj softly on his lips. Kadaj's eyes fluttered close.

It was slow and sweet. Cloud moved to Kadaj's cheek and he left butterfly kisses down the tear trail. Kadaj's eyes were still closed and his mouth slightly open. Cloud then returned to Kadaj's lips. Every single kiss was soft.

Cloud pulled away to look at Kadaj's eyes again. Kadaj opened his eyes from the lack of contact and wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck.

"Ni-san, please." He said, slowly pulling Cloud's head down so he could kiss him again. Cloud took his gloves and shirt off, lifting his head for a fraction of a second before kissing Kadaj again. Cloud pushed Kadaj's clothes off his shoulders and slid his hand up Kadaj's chest. Kadaj gasped and Cloud took this opportunity to slowly slide his tongue into the Kadaj's mouth. Kadaj's tongue shyly met his and he sucked on his ni-san's tongue.

Cloud continued to take Kadaj's clothes off as well as his own, not breaking the kiss. He lifted the blanket and got under it himself. He laid gently on Kadaj and both let out a gasp into their kiss when their erections met. Their kisses and movements were still soft and slow.

Cloud's hand trailed down Kadaj's side and rested on top of his pulsing member. He started stroking it at a painfully slow pace. Kadaj also started moving to get more friction. They went faster and faster and their kisses got more desperate. Kadaj suddenly threw his head back and choked out a cry. His seeds spilled over his and Cloud's stomach and started panting. He felt tired but Cloud kissed him again and all thoughts of resting flew out of his mind. Cloud coated his fingers and member with Kadaj's seeds. Then he trailed his hand down Kadaj's hips and in between his thighs.

He poked Kadaj a little before pushing one finger inside of Kadaj. Kadaj broke the kiss and let out a long moan. Cloud then inserted another finger and started scissoring, then a third finger. Kadaj winced a little but after a while he got use to it. He spread his legs farther and pulled Cloud closer to him. Cloud started trailing kisses down Kadaj's neck and shoulder while he fingered Kadaj.

Kadaj felt his member hardening again and started moving his hips against Cloud's fingers. He started going faster when Cloud pulled the fingers out. Kadaj let out a moan of disappointment but it turned into a wince when he felt something bigger and thicker push into him. Cloud pushed himself slowly into Kadaj and he bit Kadaj's shoulder. Kadaj couldn't help but cry out in both pain and pleasure. The combination was overwhelming his senses and he had never felt so good in his life, not even meeting Kaa-san will be able to beat this feeling. But no matter how good it felt, it was still painful.

"W-wait…Ni-san. Hold still." Cloud froze at the evident pain in Kadaj's words. He didn't want to hurt Kadaj anymore. He started pulling himself out when Kadaj stopped him.

"No. Don't stop, just pause for a while, Ni-san" The need in his voice covered up the pain and Cloud had no choice but to pause. He continued trailing comforting kisses down Kadaj's face and neck. Then he kissed Kadaj on his closed eyes.

Kadaj took in deep breaths to calm himself down. Then when he deemed himself ready, he nodded.

"Ok." Cloud slowly pulled and slowly went back in, but it still hurt a little. After a few moments of slow movement, Kadaj started feeling the pleasure and was moving with Cloud.

"Faster." He breathed out. His voice was thick with need and Cloud couldn't control himself anymore. Cloud went faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper. Kadaj lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Cloud's waist.

"N-ni-sah-san…" Kadaj moaned. He felt the pleasure building up and he arched his back. Cloud was panting and latched onto Kadaj's shoulder. He kissed and bit it again, adding to Kadaj's pleasure.

"I-I'mm…" He didn't even get to finish before he released. His seeds spilled onto his stomach again. Cloud thrusted a few more times before coming himself. He let out a groan and fell on top of Kadaj. The weight and warmth of Cloud on top of him was oddly comforting. Cloud slowly pulled himself out and looked at Kadaj with droopy eyes. He kissed Kadaj softly on the lips before rolling onto the side. He rested his arm on Kadaj and he snuggled deeper into Cloud's embrace.

"Ni-san…" Cloud started stroking Kadaj's hair and he felt his eyes droop. Cloud's presence comforted him and the caress was soothing him to sleep. Kadaj kissed Cloud softly on the chest before falling asleep. Cloud pull the blanket up to their shoulders and made sure that Kadaj was tucked him. Then he fell asleep himself.

"Goodnight, Kadaj."

……

Tifa entered the store with Marlene and Denzel.

"It's already really late so you two go to sleep. You can see Cloud tomorrow morning." The two kids nodded because they were already really tired from playing with all the other cured children. Tifa opened the bedroom door but slammed it shut when she saw what was inside.

"Ehehehe…why don't you two sleep in my room ok? Go on." Marlene looked at her strangely but obeyed. They both went to Tifa's room which had two small beds. They both got onto the same one and snuggled together in a cute way. Tifa pulled out a key and locked the door Cloud and Kadaj was in. She sighed and shook her head.

"I should have known."

……

The end! Yea…I was wondering if I should make this into a series and not just a one-shot. Depends on you guys I guess. Please review and tell me your opinions. No flames please.

And if you guys DO want it to turn into a series, what should happen next? I'm not much of an adventure writer. Gimmie your opinions on that too. Thanks!

Cassie


End file.
